Well Deserved Vacation
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: It's hard being a Pavement Artist, Rosy and her friends, along with their prime selves all know this. After months of missions, she decides it's time for a well deserved vacation. Both groups head to Rio de Janeiro for a month of relaxation. Even still, they may have a job to do. Watch as their month of vacationing unfolds. After all, it is Rio. But what could possibly happen...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 1

To the Beach House!

**ROSY'S POV.**

I, myself had just gotten back from a mission in the Swiss Alps with my team and Meghan's prime self, Cymbaline's team, with the boys as well. Over the past few months we had a lot more jobs and missions, and we were all getting exhausted. We all walked in the base.

Amy, and I plopped on the couch, Miles, Nick and Tails sat of the stools by the window that looked into the kitchen, Alicia and Fiona sat it the bean bags, Knuckles and Jet were leaning against the counter on the other side of Tails and Miles in the kitchen, Blaze and Wave were sitting on the floor on pillows in their own ways, Silver was levitating on his own.

Cymbaline and Meghan were sitting/laying on their boards which were in the air like Silver, Shadow leaned against Cymbaline's board with his eyes closed, since it was low enough to lean his back against, and Sonic and Scourge were sitting against the couch. Sonic's head was in Amy's lap and Scourge's was in mine.

In short, we were all beat. What we needed was a vacation. Wait…that's it!

"That's it!" I yelled, making everyone jump.

They all looked at me funny. I jumped up from the couch making Scourge fall forward, then groan.

"Sorry Score." I said to him.

"It's fine, but what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Just give me a sec, I need to make a call." I said, taking out my phone. I then went in the hallway.

I began to dial the numbers. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello? Yes, it's Rosy. Look, I was wondering, since our teams have been busy these past few months, would it be okay if…Really!? Thank you! Yeah. Okay. Thanks again. Yes, bye." I said hanging up.

I walked back in the room and everyone turned to me.

"So you gonna tell us now?" Scourge asked, as I sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well as you all know, we have been working very hard these past few months, right?"

"I think we all know that Rosy." Cymbaline said.

"Well, I pulled some strings, and it turns out that we are over due for a required vacation. For the next month, we wont have to do any missions or jobs unless they really need us. Isn't that great?" I asked.

"Awesome!" Sonic said.

"Great." Meghan agreed.

Soon they all started to compliment and thank me.

"Okay, but where are we vacationing?" asked Wave.

"There's a beach house with enough space and rooms for all of us that has been reserved for us and us only, remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, it was supposed to be a vacation/base area for us if we wanted to use it or needed it. It's in Rio de Jeneiro." Cymbaline informed us.

"Brazil!?" asked Blaze.

"Awesome, and according to my Spy-Pad, we are just in time for carnival." Amy said.

"What's Carnival?" asked Silver and Jet at the same time.

"It's a celebration. The time to have fun, dance and celebrate all the music there is. It's a big thing there in Rio." I said.

"Cool, when do we leave?" Scourge asked.

"Well if we start packing now, we can make it there by tonight. So let's get packing!" Meghan exclaimed.

"And remember guys, in Rio it can get very hot so pack clothes that will keep you cool." Amy said.

We all scurried to get our things. Our prime selves went back to their dimension and started to pack as well. Us anti's went to the castle and packed. I knew the weather could reach up to the hundreds, so I packed short sleeved shirts, tanks tube tops, skits, shorts, and Capri. I also packed my favorite swimsuit. A hot pink swimsuit.

The top tide around my neck and clipped around in the back and was a V-neck shape, it showed an okay amount of my cleavage but not to much, and had black roses round the edges and on the straps. The bottom was a hot pink swim skirt that had three V-shaped slits with black shorts connected underneath that went mid-thigh and could be seen from the slits. And I also packed my sandals, flip-flops, my black converse and comfortable flats.

I also packed my board, laptop and spy equipment and suits. You never know when you'll need spy stuff when you are an agent. And I had a feeling I might need it at SOME point.

An hour later, I finished my packing and hurried down the stairs. And saw that everyone was there.

"Alright, to the jet!" Amy said.

We all headed out, and boarded the jet.

* * *

Sonic sat by Amy on the right side and Shadow by Cymbaline on the left in front. Wave and Jet were after Sonic and Amy, and Blaze and Silver after Cymbaline and Shadow. Fiona sat next to Alicia, and Miles sat next to Tails. They were all in the Middle. Meghan sat next to Nick and Scourge and I were in back. Meaning we could make out and not have to listen to our friends comments if we wanted, because it's kind of annoying and embarrassing when your friends tell you to get a room or they walk in on you and your boyfriend making out.

"This is your captain speaking. It's going to be a smooth flight to Rio. We will arrive there in four to five hours."

We all groaned.

"Alright, prepare for take off." he said.

We felt the jet take off and I watched as the cloud went by beautifully.

I felt Scourge pecking at my cheek.

"Thanks for doing this Rosy." he whispered.

I pecked at his lips.

"Sure. Everyone really deserves this." I replied.

"But you made it happen." he said.

I blushed and he slinked an arm around my waist.

"I love you." he said, or rather, whispered.

"I love you too Score." I whispered back.

I watched the clouds go by as I slowly drifted into sleep, resting my head on Scourge's shoulder. This was going to be one awesome vacation.

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arriving

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

We arrived in Rio about five hours later, as the others began to get up I had to wake up Rosy, since she still had to wake up. So I tried shaking her lightly.

"Rosy. Hey babe, wake up. We're here. Rosy." but she still wouldn't budge. So I thought of another way to wake her up.

I leaned down close to her face, took a deep breath and yelled.

"ROSY!" while smacking her shoulder, but not in a hard way.

She screamed and her eyes shot open.

"Scourge? What?" she asked groggily.

"It's time to get up and leave the plain. Come on." I said, taking our carry-on bags down.

"Oh, thanks. But did you have to wake me up like that?"

"You wouldn't get up." I replied.

"You really couldn't think of any other ways to get me up?" she asked.

"Well, there was this way."

I leaned in and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck, while mine went around her slim waist.

After a minute we broke the kiss for oxygen.

"Why didn't you do it that way then?!" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because the other way gave me a funnier reaction from you." I said smirking.

She pouted cutely, and spoke.

"Whatever, let's go, the others are probably waiting for us." she said taking her bag and walking ahead of me.

I walked with her as we boarded off the plane into the airport.

"There they are." she said pointing.

We rushed over to them and Sonic spoke.

"Where were you guys?"

"I had to wake up little miss sleeping beauty here." I said pointing to Rosy who in return swatted my hand.

We all laughed and Cymbaline spoke up.

"Well let's get our luggage and then we can head to the beach house." we all nodded and headed to the luggage line.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we were each in separate cars. Rosy and I rode with Sonic, Amy, Cymbaline and Shadow. Alicia, Fiona, Miles, Tails, Wave and Jet were in the second. And Blaze, Silver, Meghan and Nick were in the third. It took us another fifteen minutes to get there since it was a secluded part of the beach that people didn't go near.

We pulled up and checked it out. It was two stories, and had a great ocean view. We walked inside and saw that there were indeed enough rooms for all of us. And in each room there were three beds, meaning that we would be rooming together with each other. The girls took the upstairs rooms on the right and us guys took the upstairs rooms on the left.

Rosy, Amy and Cymbaline were in the first room. Wave, Blaze and Meghan were in the second and Alicia and Fiona were in the last one.

Sonic, Shadow and I were in the first room on the left as well. Jet, Silver and Nick were in the second and Miles and Tails were in the last one.

We all started to unpack our clothes and set up the room. Then Sonic spoke up.

"Isn't this great? A whole month here with our girlfriends and friends, without any worries. Just getting to relax." he said, flopping onto the bed.

"Yeah, it is nice to have a break. Cymbaline had been asking me about us going on a vacation. But when she did she meant me and her. But having everyone here is good too." Shadow said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get started. The first thing we should do is swim." I suggested.

"Yeah, cool." Sonic said.

"Aren't you afraid of water?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cym and Amy helped cure me of my little phobia." he said proudly.

"Little? You were terrified until they helped you." Shadow said. I laughed.

"Thank you for summing that up Shadow." he said sarcastically.

"Well whatever, let's just go tell the others that we should go swimming." I said.

"Sounds great."

We looked to the door and the other guys were there. So we all went down there together.

Once we saw that the girls were already down there, we explained about going swimming. They loved the idea and said that we should go to the built in pool in back first. So we all went back up to our rooms and got on our swim wear. Then headed outside.

The girls said that they would be a minute and to go without them and that they would meet us out there, so we headed out. A few minutes later we heard the girls come out and say,

"Hi boys." all together.

We all turned and I was sure my eyes nearly bulged out of my head, that probably goes for the others to. The girls each had their swimsuits on already. And they way they looked, any guy would have done the same. Amy, Rosy, Cymbaline and Meghan had on two pieces and Alicia, Fiona, Wave and Blaze had on one pieces, but they were all different styles. Sonic looked about ready to faint. But all I did was keep my eyes on Rosy, who had a hot two piece. (A/N: Read the first chapter to find out what it looks like)and she was coming my way with a sly smirk and a bottle of sunscreen.

"Hey guys how do we look?" Rosy asked.

"Great." we all said. I'm sure we all had different word in mind, but 'great' seemed to be more humble.

"Alright let's have some fun!" Amy said. She and Alicia jumped into the pool, followed by Fiona, Sonic, and Tails. Blaze was sitting with Silver, and Jet was sun tanning, while wave was reading a book. And Rosy smiled at me and said,

"Can you put sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure." I said, as she handed me the bottle.

As I rubbed sunscreen on her, I noticed how soft her fur was. She sighed contently as I continued. Once I finished, she kissed my cheek and said thank you.

Then she went to the diving board and did a flip into the water. Then Cymbaline held up a sign and said,

"I give that a ten." while Shadow rubbed sunscreen on her back as well.

"Thanks Cym!" she replied.

After a while, she got out. She then walked over to her bag and took out volleyball and a net.

"Who's up for volley ball?"

"We are!" Sonic, Shadow, Cymbaline, Amy and I yelled.

We set up the net and started to play.

After a while, it was Boys 15, Girls 13. The first team to get seventeen wins. I served the ball and Amy spiked it back making Sonic just miss it. The score was now fifteen to fifteen. The next serve wins. I spiked the ball and Cymbaline hit it back. Shadow dove and hit it right back. Then Rosy jumped up and spiked it. I tried to get it, but tripped over Shadow who had just gotten up, making me fall. The win was theirs.

"Yeah!" called Amy.

"Yeah, boy!" Cymbaline yelled.

"We won!" Rosy chanted. The others came and started to congratulate them. Then the girls came over to us. Amy gave Sonic a kiss, Cym did the same with Shadow and Rosy with me.

"Nice try boys." Cymbaline said.

We smiled and headed over to the tables to get lunch. Not a bad first day of vacation, if I do say so myself, and I do.

'_This is going to be an awesome vacation." _I thought to myself, as I chowed down with my friends.

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeing the Sights and an Unwanted Visitor

**AMY'S POV.**

After our game we started to have more fun in the water. It was great. Soon we noticed that it had gotten to be sunset. We headed back inside, changed into our clothes then came back outside to have a cook out/bond fire. The flames looked absolutely beautiful. I sat next to Sonic who had his arm around me. Rosy was in Scourges lap, and had his arms around her tightly, and Cymbaline was also sitting in Shadow's lap. Her legs swung over his, and her arms were wrapped around his neck, while his were around his waist. It was just great.

* * *

The next day we were going to sight see. So we all got ready. Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, Rosy, Cymbaline and I would go as a group. Blaze, Silver, Jet, Wave and Alicia would be the second, and Tails, Fiona and Miles would be the third.

"Okay, we all have maps, phones, wallets, comms units, spy weapons, and spy pads?" Cymbaline asked.

"Yeah." we all said.

"Awesome, let's go." I said.

We headed out the door, excited. Today was the first day of Carnival. So we would make sure to savor the first day.

* * *

First, we went to some of the boutiques. They were co-personal. Meaning that they had clothes, accessories and other things for men and women. Rosy, Cymbaline and I tried on clothes like skirts and dresses and pants and shoes. Even some jewelry, and asked what the boys thought they looks on their faces and the drooling thing they did was a clue that they thought we looked great.

The boys tried on clothes as well, and looked at guy stuff like watches, shoes, and just well, guy stuff. Funny how it didn't take as much time for them as it did for us.

* * *

We left the boutique and headed to a food stand. I got an order of chili cheese fries and a strawberry milkshake, Rosy got a cheese burger with a cherry milkshakes, and Cymbaline got an order of nachos an a blueberry milkshake. Sonic and Scourge both got seven chili dogs, but Scourge got a mint milkshake, and Sonic got a raspberry one. And Shadow had a steak wrap and a vanilla shake. We started to walk on just enjoying the day, when I heard someone yell.

"Sonic?…Sonic!" an utterly repulsive voice chimed.

I groaned and Sonic rolled his eyes, it was Sally, his ex-girlfriend. They broke up after he found out she cheated on him with Monkey-Chan. As she approached, she glared at me for a second.

Then she ran up and hugged him. I wanted to punch her so much! Then she spoke.

"It's great to see you Sonic. And this must be your sister, Cymbaline, it's great to meet you." she said shaking her hand.

"Amy…" she said, glancing at me, with a sneer in her voice.

Then she saw Scourge and Rosy.

"What are your anti's doing here?"

"We're all on vacation, from…work together." Cymbaline said.

"They're apart of_ YOUR_ work?" Sally must have known about Heist Society, but how. I would have to ask later. "I guess they have low standards." she said. And I saw Cym, Rosy and Scourge fume slightly.

"Well, maybe we can go out sometime Sonic, I want to get back together again." she said flirtatiously.

"Sorry Sally, but that can't and wont happen."

"What!? Why not!?" she asked, or rather screamed.

This would be interesting to watch.

"Because I have a girlfriend already."

"WHO!?" she yelled.

"Amy." he said simply.

"WHAT!? That pink slutty tramp!?"

"Don't call her that!" Yelled the others.

"Look Sally, you might not like it, but Sonic and I are together now. He loves me almost as much as I love him." I intertwined Sonic and my finger together. "And you may be a princess, and rule your kingdom all you want, you can't change it."

I let go of Sonic's hand and walked up to her.

"He never belonged to you, doesn't love you, he never really did. He loves and always loved, me."

Then she slapped me. It was pretty weak though. I merely laughed. Shadow and Scourge both had their mouths hanging open. Rosy, Sonic and Cymbaline looked furious, like they wanted to slap her too, but I beat them to it.

I straightened myself.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Good." I said.

I then slapped her across the face…hard. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. Then I spoke.

"So do I!"

We got into a cat fight and the others had to pull us apart. After that Sonic gave her a talking to about how he would never get back together with her. Then he turned to us.

He put his arm around me and said,

"Come on guys." we walked away from a screaming Sally.

Once we were far enough, they all started complimenting me on how I handled everything. Then Sonic pecked my cheek and said,

"Sorry a out her Ames."

"It's okay, let's head back to the beach house, I'm wiped out."

"Alright." they all said.

Overall this had been a great first day, we did shopping, spent time together with one and another, and I stood up to Sally.

"Bye the way Cym, how did Sally know about our work?" I asked.

"She was assigned a bodyguard from Heist Society, so she knew about it, and had heard about me from her bodyguard. I am one of the best agents after all." she said.

"That explains it." I said. We continued back to the beach house and met up with the others

* * *

Once we got back and told the others what had happened and they all started to congratulate me. Oh yeah, I could tell this would be a great vacation, I thought as I snuggled up to Sonic as we started to watch a movie for our movie marathon tonight, until I soon fell asleep in his arms…

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Unexpected Visiting and Reunion

**AMY'S POV. (1 WEEK SINCE VACATION STARTED)**

We were all inside watching a movie on this bright Saturday evening. Moreover, by us I mean Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, Rosy, Cymbaline and myself. The others were all out doing something or other. We had just finished watching the movie actually, when we decided to go outside for some fresh air. We began to walk along the secluded area, when we saw some other guy walking on the beach, not to far from us. Then I whispered to Cymbaline.

"I thought you said that this was a secret spot. No one should be hear except for us." I said.

"I did. Whoever that is, they shouldn't be hear." she whispered back.

"Hey!" we heard someone say.

We turned and saw all the others their coming to us. We began to fill them in on what was happening so far. We all started to make suggestions on what to do.

"Let's follow him." Rosy suggested.

We all nodded and took out some type of spy tech/weapon. We went in pairs then different directions. Sonic and I went up silently a few feet away. Then he turned so we could see the side of his face then started sprinting.

"He's getting away!" I said.

"No he isn't. Hang on to me Amy!" Sonic said.

He picked me up bridal style and started running towards whoever it was. I radioed the others and told them where we were. The guy suddenly stopped and so did we. The others had caught up to us.

This guy still hadn't turned around but I noticed a few things about him. He was about 6 ft 1. He had red slightly magenta fur, and his quills were like Sonic's, but then the last five inches of his quills curved upward, and I remember from when he looked over at us, he had emerald green eyes like mine, but where a darker shade. Something about him does seem familiar. I yelled out to him.

"Who are you!? Show yourself whoever you are!"

He didn't turn but spoke.

"You don't recognize me Amelia. You know that really hurts. How could you not recognize…your older brother." he said turning.

I gasped. It was him! It was my brother. Kyle. I hadn't seen him in years. We always just used email, texting and calling each other. I was glad to see him.

"Kylel!" I squealed. Then jumped up and hugged him tight. With a few tears escaping my eyes.

"Uh, Amy, who is this guy?" Sonic asked, with his arms crossed.

Oh yeah, I still had to explain.

"Guys, this is my older brother, Kyle. The one I told you guys about. Kye," I said, calling by his first name, "these are my friends and teammates. Cymbaline, Blaze, Wave and Violet make up our team, Uncommon Criminals. These are the anti's. Meghan, Rosy, Fiona, Alicia are the females of there team, Perfect Scoundrels and Scourge, Nick and Miles are only male agents. And these are our best guy friends and our boyfriends. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Jet, and Knuckles. They help us missions to. For Sonic and Cymbaline it's like a family business, like with their anti's Scourge and Meghan." I said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." he said, shaking their hands.

Then he looked at Sonic.

"So you're the famous Sonic the hedgehog, huh?" he asked.

"The one and only." Sonic boasted, slightly.

"So you're also the one who stood my little sister up on dates, didn't show up on time, and even once left her in the middle of nowhere!? That was you!?" he yelled, looking really PO'ed. Sonic backed up a little.

Before Kyle could maul him, I stepped in.

"Kye, he's sorry for what he did and apologized. Besides I can't have you beating my boyfriends to a pulp." I said.

"Well alright. I'm here on vacation too. And when I heard that you were here with your team, I decided to pop in. you did a pretty good job of tailing me little sis." he said, ruffling my quills.

"Thanks bro, do you want to come back with us. We were gonna watch another movie. If that's cool with everyone."

They all agreed without a second thought. We all headed back to the beach house. We all actually had a good time. It was great to spend time with my brother. It had been a while since we actually spent time together like sibling should. It was just, really nice.

* * *

**JUST A FILLER CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
